Gatomon's sickness
by ZageTheTemplar
Summary: first fanfic this has starcraft 2 and digimon, maybe some house
1. Surprsie

When Gatomon and Kari got back everybody was agumon enterd the room ask"Where were you two?" Gatomon answered"We had a little problem in the digiWorld."Before they left Kari took a picture of the tenticle. Later Kari and Gatomon Went to Mikes house to look into knocked on the door three times then soon after a visit with Mike. He told the news"I got some good news and some bad news the goods news it is a spine crawler the bad news is it really looks ike one and that tells the zergs are in the digiworld or their is a new faction..So I hope none of you touched the blood."So they left to tell the 


	2. Gato Queen of Blades

chapter 3 Name of the Queen Of Blades

While Gatomon sat on the couch thinking what Mike was talking was watching the news when a rift appeared in the started to comeout, Gatomon was shock to see the Protoss in there generel appear on the tv sceen"We seek Gatomon the queen of blades,you hand her to us we promise to not destroy your thought to herself to give up but a whisper next to her "Don't do it they will kill you. You have the blood on your foot, there is a cure you to find Kari and the others please do it Wizardmon would want you to do the same..." The voice faded away."How does he know about Wizardmon? Should I?"Then Kari barged in the room crying and yelling "I won't let them get you!"Then the same digimon from earlier was standing behind Kari and said"I will protect you with my life Gatomon and I have a surprise for you..." Gatomon's eyes widen to see wizardmon next to him. Gatomon hugged Wizardmon in joy to see him alive" But how? you died here in the realworld...""Yes Gatomon but Brothmon revived me from death to help you..." Then their reunion was interrepted by some dumb music and a gattleling gun being fire...(can you guess who it is)


	3. War never change

war of worlds and realms

Gatomon was glad to see Wizardmon but she got problem, she is infected by the zergs. But the reds are real shooting some zergling. Brothmon yells out,"Lopaz our alive I'm glad to see you guys here."As Gatomon watched the the buggers die and anger her by the blood."We better get my lab to stablelize Gatomon and the rest you can help me."They where rushed acroosed town but the protoss where still searching. Gatomon fall on the way there. She started to cough up blood now. Brothmon busted down the door carring Gatomon on his back."Kari I want you take Gatomon to the criolab if they gey you she dies for good... The rest of you I want a blood saple from a Protoss. Yolie gaet a bile saple from a Overseer. Davis lead the zergs away from here, Ken go with him" Ken protested to stay but Brothmon yelled at him about the protoss. And Kari call Sora to get some rose belts. 


	4. Bile

war of worlds and realms

Gatomon was glad to see Wizardmon but she got problem, she is infected by the zergs. But the reds are real shooting some zergling. Brothmon yells out,"Lopaz our alive I'm glad to see you guys here."As Gatomon watched the the buggers die and anger her by the blood."We better get my lab to stablelize Gatomon and the rest you can help me."They where rushed acroosed town but the protoss where still searching. Gatomon fall on the way there. She started to cough up blood now. Brothmon busted down the door carring Gatomon on his back."Kari I want you take Gatomon to the criolab if they gey you she dies for good... The rest of you I want a blood saple from a Protoss. Yolie gaet a bile saple from a Overseer. Davis lead the zergs away from here, Ken go with him" Ken protested to stay but Brothmon yelled at him about the protoss. And Kari call Sora to get some rose belts. 


	5. The fight

(Ok I will tell you what Brothmon is,he wear like an armor like a bigsister wears)  
Chapter 6 The fight

"Davis wait." told Davis to wait on him Veemon wants to help Gatomon."What is it make it quick." As Davis wanted to see some action but Brothmon gave them a Digiegg."This is my Digiarmor egg it has the crest of pride and I see that alot out of you... And Veemon I know how much you love Gatomonbut please keep Davis safe... Before you leave I got a secret to tell you Gatomon would love you if you kept her out of harm with this egg."Veemon cuoldn't wait to use the egg as they headed out...(Time for Veemon's view)  
"When Brothmon gave me this egg he told me to keep Gatomon out of harm with this egg.." We got to the site the area was crawling with those things."Ready"Davis dold me so he use the egg to armordigivolve to was impress with the looks but we don't what I can do...(Ok I'm done with that) So Deltamon use harpoonrocket on the hive then 4 Infestors came out of the ground. Then Deltamon use Scatter shot on them and when Davis was going to get a blood sample,he was told not to without protecion but Deltamon does so he collected the blood.(Ok now on to Yolei) For Yolei and Hawkmon to get close to aN overseer they were riding on the back of a Bloodlord, when they got close Hawkmon gave the digiegg he was given without Yolei's notice to Yolei. The egg had the crest of there where working Kari wanted to talk to Brothmon,"Why are you helping us we just met and your now giving orders."Gatomon was not looking to said in a weak voice,"He came to help us,Wizardmon was long gone back then but know he is here."Sora came runing with skins from a few agumon came in yelling about the YolieKen and Davis came in,"We got want you need."Brothmon took the samples and started making the vaxcine."Veemon if you want to help I want you to hold down Gatomon."While they were working the reds and blues are having problems Coboose broke his legs,"Please don't die on me.'Tucker started crying,"Tucker I want that last rocket this will be my last button pushing 


	6. Making

(There were some mis typed words so let me know)  
Lone wolf

Hours have cone by then every one came back with made the vaxcine then inject Gatomon with it."Gatomon will be all right.I must finish the fight, the rift is how there getting here."Brothmon said in a deep he walked out Gatomon said in a painful voice,"Thank you for helping me."

All in

"So it ends here now,the military is dead I'm the main will die."Brothmon struck his wrist blade into the rift and then a small orb shatterd in his hands.(Hours later) They died,Wizardmon is gone but Brothmon he stayed standing."This is the end I always watch over you Gatomon but now could be my end."Brothmon said in his the rift killed all Zergs and back in time before it all started.

Epilogue

Brothmon climbing into the crio tube thinking,"Life and limb never had but this day and the rest I will have real limbs." 


	7. Lone wolf

(There were some mis typed words so let me know)  
Lone wolf

Hours have cone by then every one came back with made the vaxcine then inject Gatomon with it."Gatomon will be all right.I must finish the fight, the rift is how there getting here."Brothmon said in a deep he walked out Gatomon said in a painful voice,"Thank you for helping me."

All in

"So it ends here now,the military is dead I'm the main will die."Brothmon struck his wrist blade into the rift and then a small orb shatterd in his hands.(Hours later) They died,Wizardmon is gone but Brothmon he stayed standing."This is the end I always watch over you Gatomon but now could be my end."Brothmon said in his the rift killed all Zergs and back in time before it all started.

Epilogue

Brothmon climbing into the crio tube thinking,"Life and limb never had but this day and the rest I will have real limbs." 


End file.
